Cyanophyte is a kind of prokaryote with a long history of evolution. The gram-negative, flagellum-free and chlorophyll-containing prokaryote does not form chloroplast, but it is capable of producing oxygen by photosynthesis. With the rapid economic development in China, water eutrophication has dramatically increased. In recent years, cyanobacterial blooms have broken out with large areas in Taihu Lake, Chaohu Lake and Dianchi Lake. Among them, the outbreak of cyanobacterial bloom in Taihu Lake has threatened the safety of drinking water of hundreds of thousands of people in Wuxi City.
At present, many researches have been made at home and abroad on the control of cyanophytes, but the treatments and disposal of cyanophytes have been far from enough to satisfy demand. Recently the problem has been brought into focus, which results in emergence of large quantities of technologies for harmless treatment of cyanophytes. At present, the harmless treatment of cyanophytes mainly include anaerobic fermentation for biogas production, combustion for power generation, extraction of useful substances like proteins, and direct feed preparation and aerobic compost, all of which require removing cyanophytes from the water body to achieve resource utilization, thus wasting a lot of manpower, material resources and financial resources.
Floatages of algae pulp accumulated in lakeside wetlands include algae, organic suspended solids of water body, suspended soil particles of water body, organic detritus, etc., which are mixed in the wetland plant communities and can easily form anaerobic decay under high temperature and poor water mobility in summer. As a result, a large amount of malodorous substances are produced and sharply deteriorated in short period, which cause severe water pollution. As an important part of the lake ecosystem, sediments not only provide important habitats for aquatic plants and benthic organisms but also are an important reservoir of pollutants. Cyanophyte is one of the main carriers for migration of biogenic elements such as carbon, nitrogen and phosphorus in water body, and contains a large amount of nutrients that can be reused by aquatic plants. The key link is the regulation of the release process of malodorous substances when cyanophytes are reused as nutrients. Ecological treatment of aquatic plants is considered as an efficient and sustain able option, and can reduce malodorous substance released through anaerobic decay of cyanophytes at low cost, so as to realize cyclic utilization of resources. Therefore, it provides a new thought of harmless treatment for excess cyanophycean accumulation in eutrophic lakes.